1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to a cowling assembly for covering an internal combustion engine of an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved cowling assembly having top and bottom cowlings that attach to one another by engaging hooks attached to the top and bottom cowlings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, outboard motors include internal combustion engines covered with top and bottom cowlings. The top and bottom cowlings often attach to one another by engaging bottom-side hooks attached to the opening edge of the bottom cowling and top-side hooks attached to the opening edge of the top cowling. For example, Japanese patent JP2002349257A2, entitled OUTBOARD MOTOR, discloses such an arrangement.